Graphic artists are generally very skilled in designing sophisticated and attractive page layouts. A number of graphic art programs are available to assist in creating the page layouts. Occasionally, a page layout may include variable data, and may require support from variable data print applications. Often, a graphic artist prepares a draft of a layout, including one or more variable data elements. When the variable data is included in the draft, for example, as in an email merge, the overall integrity and aesthetics of the layout can be compromised by the included data. The resulting layout may become visibly distorted, have visibly distorted elements, and/or have missing or cut-off portions. However, it would be inefficient for a graphic artist to individually prepare each email or other modification to be up to high aesthetic levels, and would necessarily thwart the purpose of allowing for the inclusion of variable data from the end user.